Lemony Harmony Bunny
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Smutty, lemony, sexy drabbles. I might expand these ideas (or not). Each chapter will be around 100 - 1500 words. All smutty plot bunnies and incomplete M-rated fics go here. Enough said.


**PLEASING MY QUEEN**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Today was the 14th of February in the year 2020, almost twenty-two years since Voldemort _finally _died at the end of Harry Potter's wand. So much had passed ever since that fateful _Expelliarmus _that the scrawny messy-haired teenage wizard used to defeat the evilest Dark Lord in history_. _The wizarding world was rebuilt and revolutionized to adapt to a new era of equality, peace, and unity. It had been a long journey towards the golden age the British Magical Community was experiencing now but all the sacrifices made were all worth it.

So many people were involved in the process toward development and maybe there was one person whom every British witch and wizard owed it all to the most – Hermione Granger. _Well, Hermione Potter really, _the Head Auror had a fond smile on his face as he thought about his wife whom he lovingly called as his queen.

His Hermione was the fierce crusader of all the radical changes in the socio-political landscape of the new era in British Wizarding History. She proposed laws and reforms that had the purebloods kicking and screaming until they were all implementing programs and statutes for the benefit of every single member of the magical community – wizards and witches, house elves, centaurs, goblins, and other sentient beings.

His wife may have been the Minister for Magic for just two years but in her many years of work at the ministry, which started with her career as a legislator in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, her brilliant ideas translated into modern laws that radically changed the game leading to where they are now.

At first, everyone was in awe of him, the supposed Man-Who-Conquered. He was the person who killed Voldemort after all. But then as time passed, little by little, people began to notice that it was Hermione who had been calling the shots, she was his ace in the whole Voldemort Operation due to her research, brilliance, and support of him. He would never have done it without her and as the years passed, the Wizarding World acknowledged the undeniable facts.

Harry Potter was nothing without Hermione Granger. He owed her everything.

So, even if the world saw him as the big strong hero who slew Dark Lords and other evil beings, they never really knew how much Hermione called the shots, especially in their relationship. He smirked. _If only everyone could see how my queen commands me to submit to her every single whim, _he thought as he remembered how she ordered him to fuck her pussy with his tongue as she read ministry reports last night.

Nobody really knew just how _domineering _his Hermione could truly be. He was a bloody lucky bastard that he was the only one who understood that fact. Hermione Potter was not only his wife but she was also his dominant, _his queen_. It was a part of their relationship, a dirty little secret, that they had long been keeping ever since they returned for their final year at Hogwarts after the war. Nobody knew how satisfying it was to succumb to Hermione's commands as he fucks her in the many ways she asked him to.

_*beep *beep *beep _

_My Queen: Come to my office right now. I'm feeling stressed. I need your tongue and your fingers on my soaking cunt. _

"Fuck!" He cursed as he read the text message. His cock immediately throbbed as he imagined how wet the red lace thong she was wearing could be right now. Nobody knew just how much of a dirty mouth his queen truly had, no one could guess it really, because she was all stern, poise, and elegance to the rest of the world.

But to him, Merlin!

She was his dominatrix and he lived to please her in all the ways she demanded of him. She was his life and his everything. So, if she wanted something, his only response would always be, "yes, My Queen."

Pointing his finger to wandlessly cast a disillusionment charm on the hard bulge in his trousers, he grabbed the bouquet of white and red roses he bought as a surprise before walking out of his office to pay homage to the Minister of Magic.

"Mister Potter, sir!" Lacey, a female house-elf who was Hermione's secretary, greeted him respectfully.

"Hello, Lacey. Is Hermione in?"

"Yes, sir. Minister Mione inside. She has one-hour window in schedule," Lacey's pointed ears twitched.

"Could you block the one-hour for me, Lacey?"

"Of course, sir. Lacey will."

"Thank you, Lacey," he smiled to the elf before he knocked on the minister's door.

"Come in," came the stern formal reply but he knew better.

* * *

A/N:

So I learned that there's this thing called E.A.D (Evil Author Day).

If any of you out there have read my one-shot called _Weak, Wet, and Wild_, then you already know that it was written as part of the Valentine Shag-A-Thon fest for Harmony & Co. Anyway, before I decided to pursue that fic, I originally intended to submit _Pleasing My Queen _as my entry.

Sad to say, I had a feeling that this fic had a lot of potential to be a multi-chapter. Also, the Shag-A-Thon was a Valentine Fest. So, I think a dominatrix/sub vibe would be too much. Because of that, I decided to write WWW instead since it's a humorous and smutty story.

Anyway, I'm starting this new series. Lemony Harmony Bunnies are the smutty and M-rated version of my existing series, _Harmonious Drabbles. _

How this works: If you enjoyed a lemony harmony bunny all you have to do is let me know if you want it to be expounded into something.

All the sexy, naughty, and horny plot bunnies will be posted here from now on.

As for the normal plot bunnies, they all go to _Harmonious Drabbles. _

So... What do you guys think?

Let me know.

P.S. I'm around 80% - 90% done with my Quantum Bang entry. My beta readers think that it's my best work yet. So... y'all should be ready for it when it gets posted.


End file.
